The Great ZOMBIE MOVIE List
by morethanjustausername
Summary: The trials and tribulations of Noodle's poor laptop, and the adventures it captures.


Hey! 2D here! I managed to get ahold of Noodle's laptop, so I decided to make a list of all of the zombie movies I like. Well, I acually like mostly every zombie movie, and I don't really have time to write _every single_ zombie movie ever made down. I mean, Noodle's gonna find out I stole her laptop, than she's gonna be all like:

"2D! Gimme my laptop back! Your going to get chocolate all over it!"

And then I'd be all like:

"Nuh uh! I'm no' gunna ge' anyfink on i'!"

And then she's gonna do some crazy ninja thing, and I'm gonna end up grounded, or Murdoc's gonna make me drink some of his gross beer! So, I decided to only write down my favorite 25 zombie movies, like the tippy-tops of my favorites. It was gonna be 24, but I thought of another one, and I felt sorta bad for leaving it out. Zombie movies have feelings too! I think..

Nevermind, but your prolly wondering why I am making a list, right? Well, I decided a little while ago to watch all my favorite zombie movies again, and it is super-duper smart to make a list, so you can check them off when you see them! I know, I know. I'm brilliant. DON'T TELL MURDOC I SAID THAT! He'll hit me!

Didja know that our Demon Days intro has a clip from Dawn of the Dead? It does! And that creepy quote in the beginning of Clint Eastwood is from Dawn of the Dead too! There's a bunch of other stuff like that, but I can't remember. Sorry..

Anyway, #25 is Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things. I think Murdoc would really like that movie, cause it has all sorts of satanic rituals and stuff.

#24 is Cemetary Man. There are zombie boy scouts and a talking bride's head! It is low on the list, because it has romance in it. Blech.

#23 is Night of the Living Dead (1990). This one is a remake, but has an awesome twist at the end! I'm not gonna spoil it..

#22 is The Plague of the Zombies. It has the best 'rising from the graves' scenes ever!

#21 is Dance of the Dead. It has a really awesome band in it, and some err...interesting kissing scenes. Murdoc liked it.

#20 is Dead Snow. ZOMBIE NAZI'S! nuff said.

Oh crud! Noodle is looking for me! Hold on a second!

hadjkhdf4

4g35p0 5T tR& %^ & Y&G 6 i6765 5

Sorry! I pressed a bunch of keys when I was hiding in the closet, and I think I broke her backspace button. Let me check... I'm gonna write a mean phrase, and if it's still there when you are reading this, then I broke the key.

MURDOC IS A WANKER!

Yep, I broke it. Darn!

So, on with the list.

#19 is Planet Terror. Some chick in it has a machine gun leg!

#18 is White Zombie. It's not racist or anything, it;s just from 1932. This is really creepy, but back and white stuff always creeps me out.

#17 is Land of the Dead. So many zombieeeeeeeeees...

#16 is Versus. Noodle really likes this movie, prolly because it it japanese. It's still really good though!

#15 is Zombieland. This movie makes me not like clowns, or my dad's carnival.

Shoot shoot shoot shoot... hdskjahd hold on..uhdwehdb83yhs2qsh

Murdoc just... stumbled into the...closet I'm in... he's reeeeeaaaaally drunk and didn't see me, he just tossed his pants in here and left. Well, I'm glad that's ove- EEEEEEEWWWEEWWWWWW! THEY TOUCHED ME! Oh gross, Mudoc's pants touched me.. Am I gonna get a disease? Eeeeww... Okay, moving on...moving on...ugh..

#14 is Zeder. It kinda reminds me of that show... Lost? Yeah, that one.

#13 is 28 Days Later. In this movie .run.

#12 is I Walked with a Zombie. It's another creepy B&W film, but this time with voodoo! Slightly romantic. Blech..

#11 is Let Sleeping Corpses Lie. So much human munching! Helloooo human buffet!

#10 is Fido. These people have a pet zombie! I had one too, but it tried to bite me so Murdoc shot it in the head. Too bad..

#9 is Day of the Dead. This really shows how zombies tick..

Hey! I found Murdoc's wallet in his pants! Hold on, I'm gonna check for money... Yeah! There's like $42... no...$43 in here! I'm just gonna take that... There is also a picture of Murdoc in here, and I think it's when he was a teenager! Eeeew! He has sooooo many pimples! I'm lucky I don't have any. I think I'm gonna also keep this picture.. moving on..heh hehe..

#8 is Dawn of the Dead (2004). This is another remake, but it has a pregnant zombie lady!

#7 is Zombie. There is this underwater fight scene between a zombie and a shark!

#6 is Deadgirl. I can't even really explain this one, but Murdoc _really_ likes this movie.

#5 is Shawn of the Dead. This movie is super-duper funny, with all that great zombie action!

#4 is Return of the Living Dead. This movie is what made zombies shout out 'BRAAAAAAAAIIIINSS!'

#3 is Night of the Living Dead. This is another super-creepy B&W film, but waaaaay better.

#2 is Braindead. This movie is sorta funny, but _waaaaaay_ gory. Another one of Mudsy's faves.

And drumrollllllllllllllllllllll !

NUMBER ONE ZOMBIE MOVIE OF ALL TIME IS

#1 is Dawn of the dead. This is the greatest zombie movie of all time, and my ultimate favorite!

Well, I hope you liked my list! I really have to go, I think Noodle found me! Shoot! I can hear her! No no no she's opening the door.. Ahh! The light is so bright! She sees me. Welllbyegottago!

fjiasdhnwacua fdp[\kjwa482yhrbdoscj d be8475NBBNX G463BQSV ^%TG

Ohayoo Gozaimasu!

This is Noodle now. I had to wrestle my laptop away from 2D-san. Again. I would share it with him like I do with Russel-sama, but 2D-san always seems to find a way to break it or get it dirty! Last time he borrowed it, he got the chocolate from inside a donut on the screen! How did he even do that? I swear to Kami, if there is _anything_ wrong with this laptop, I am dyeing 2D-san's hair pink.

And what is this thing, anyways? Is it a online diary or something?

Well, If this _is_ a diary, then I have a confession.

I ate Russel-sama's last chicken wing.

Okay, forget I said that. What if he sees? I will have to delete all this then..

It's not working! The backspace key does not work! 2D BROKE THE BACKSPACE KEY!? How do you even _do_ that? Well, I have to go, I need to buy bleach and hair dye.

Ja Mata!

* * *

Yo, this be Russel. I know what you're thinking. Why is Russ on Noddle's laptop? Well, unlike Murdoc, I'm not looking at... shall we say... nasty stuff..

I'm actually here to look for new chicken places, because the last one had _one less chicken wing than the package said._ Unless Noodle-girl ate it, but she would never do that. Murdoc could have, in fact, he probably did! I mean, 2D is a vegetarian or something, so it wasn't him.

Now you're probably wondering why I am writing on whatever this is, instead of getting chicken wings, right? Well, a brother sees something to write on, and a brother writes! I think this is an online diary or blog or something, so I'm gonna go before I get accused of writing in a diary.

Bye.

Oh! And P.S.

Noodle just got back from the store and is trying to dye 2D's hair! She looks super mad too, I wonder what happened...

Kay, bye for real now.

Peace out, homies.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMmmmmurdoc here! What is this thing? I mean, I steal Noodle's laptop all of the time, but I have never seen this...diary? Blog? Whatever. You know, I love taking this laptop. A little while ago, I got chocolate all over it and blambed it on 2D! The faceache got in trouble for that, of corse. And the last time I borrowed the laptop, I broke the backspace key! I don't think anyone noticed... Hmmm... I'm gonna read a bit of this here blog. Mmmm...hold on.

Woah! Noodle's going to dye 2D's hair pink?! For something I did?! AWESOME! Well duckies, Uncle Murdoc has to go watch a faceache get his hair dyed.

Bye!


End file.
